1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head having a plurality of grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irons are typically composed of a stainless steel or titanium material, and are typically cast or forged. Most golfers desire that their irons have a large sweet spot for greater forgiveness, a low center of gravity to get the ball in the air, a solid sound, reduced vibrations during impact, and a trim top line for appearance. Unfortunately, these desires are often in conflict with each other as it pertains to an iron.
The golf club sole and the leading edge have meaningful effects on how well the club head maintains speed and direction. For many clubs and shots it is desirable to impact the ball just before the club down swing is complete, this to achieve improved spin for the situation. To achieve this, the club has to contact the ball and transfer energy to the ball near simultaneously with the turf. Should the club pass through the turf before the energy is transferred to the ball, the ball speed and spin are diminished. Also, on contact with the turf, particularly in a downward hit, the impact can be felt as harsh by the golfer. Some golfers become timid about swinging the club toward the turf and attempt to pick the ball off the turf without contact. In general, a divot is taken to allow the club head to contact the ball in the most advantageous orientation. Contacting the ball just prior to the ground is the intent, but for most golfers there a errors in delivering the ball. It is preferable that the club head's path follow through the turf. Often the club head impacts the turf before the ball due to variation in the swing path and, or because the ball lies in the turf such that ball and turf must be hit for the most advantage. Event he best of players require this shot at times.
Golfers gain advantage by reducing variation of the ball flight. Executing the require swing and impact is necessary for the best results. There are variations in the swing and in the contact location of the club, ball impact. The mass properties of the club head are tailored to achieve the mass properties to minimize the impact of variations in the swing. Common faults and common expectations can be identified and details of the club design such as mass properties and the geometry of the head are used to better serve the identifiable segments. The mass properties designer to better an identified segment can be achieved in various geometries and constructions. These geometries also affect the many other properties of the club head. This invention enables the construction of club heads that simultaneously improve geometry driven mass properties, aesthetic appeal and forces during impact. Some of the impact forces degrade the head, ball impact orientation and speed. Impact can also result in harshness felt in the golfer's hands.